Latito
by Past
Summary: a little bit strange. Cloud is in it, and there are various cameos, but the main ch. is OC. Old story, some OOC use of swear words and some references to 'mating' make it M, otherwise T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF characters, I own Xan (Alexandria and Xavier, and more to come). Sort of AU, and there's some definite OOC, and there's not too much romance. A little Cloud X Tifa, and possibly a little OC X another FF character. Also a little OC X OC near the end. I think that's about it...this is my first fan fiction, so do be kind... BTW, later on in the series I'll tell you what Latito means

Latito

Chapter One

The auburn haired beauty sauntered forward and knelt down in front of the blond man. She smiled a little, and then laughed. "What's your name?"

"Cloud." He looked up at her for a moment, and then continued staring at his food as he ate it.

"Well, Cloud, how did I end up here?" she tapped his chin and forced him to look at her, "Did you kidnap me?"

"Oh yes and I'm planning on ravishing you as well."

For a moment she startled back, then found herself laughing, and almost heaving. "You? Sorry boy, you don't look strong enough."

Cloud put down his knife, "Oh really? You look pretty fragile to me."

The girl smiled, "You could say that, but I'm also very resourceful. I've never lost a fight before, no matter my enemies. I've fought monsters and men twice my size and I've always won."

Cloud picked his silverware up and began eating again.

"Why am I here?"

Cloud sighed, "I don't feel like…"

"Tell me!"

"You lost your first fight. You were knocked out, and some guy was over your body, that's it."

The girl shook her head, "Impossible, don't you think I'd remember that?"

Cloud looked up at her, "There are lots of things a person would THINK they'd remember, but they don't, for various reasons. Maybe they're ashamed, or maybe the memory is just too painful."

The stranger sat back in her chair and sighed, rubbing her eyes. "So…you saved me."

"I guess so." He began eating yet again.

"I've never been saved, never needed to be…"

"Listen, I don't want to hear your life story, don't make me regret saving you. By the way, do you have a name?"

She looked up at him and rubbed her temples, as if trying to call a memory forth, "Alexandria. People call me Alex or Andria; some people even call me Xan."

"Alright then, Xan."

"I didn't say I liked it. In fact, didn't you hear the distaste I have for it in my tone?"

Cloud laughed and looked at her, "Exactly. The more I call you something you don't like, the sooner you leave."

Xan huffed and stood, brushing herself off. "Fine, I'll leave then."

Clouds jaw dropped as she abruptly turned and slammed the door behind her. "Wow, that was easy."

Xan walked down the dark alley, trying to ignore her inner storm. One part of her was ranting at how rude her so-called hero had been, and the other was gawking at how hot and sexy her hero had been. "Bleh. What a complete ass."

"Fancy seeing you again." A voice from the shadows crept forward, "You'd think knocking you out one time would be enough, but no, some spiky haired idiot has to come out and clobber me. Not very nice behavior, wouldn't you agree?"

Xan turned toward the origin of the voice, and saw a suave man dressed in a maroon suit. "What? You're the one from last night?"

"Wow, you've got some messed up memory babe. Two nights ago."

Xan shook her head and put her hand out to him with a grin, "Well, what's your name? I should congratulate you; no one has ever won a fight against me."

The man ruffled his dark hair and laughed, "Well, it wasn't much of a fight, to be honest. All I did was inject you with some drugs and you passed out."

Xan furrowed her eyebrows and let out a devastating laugh, "You couldn't even fight me? Were you really that afraid of me?"

"Anyone who's seen you in a fight should be afraid of you. Anyone who knows where you come from should be afraid of you."

"And where do I come from, oh wise one?"

"Why, Hojo's lab."

Xan ruffled her short hair and glared, "Who the hell is that?"

"Your creator. Your father, your teacher." The man flitted his hands in the air as he listed off the random titles.

"Fuck that." She turned and began to walk away, but was stopped by strong hands. She looked up and nearly screamed as she saw the same man in front of her.

"Don't worry, you're not alone, I'm one too."

"What do you want?"

"To have babies, what did you think? Hojo's legacy must continue!"

Xan tried to back away, but found that his grip on her was quite solid. "You must be joking."

"Oh no, I'm actually not." He quickly brought another needle out and injected her before she could even respond. "Too easy, little one."

Note: So...it's really strange, not gonna lie. I wrote this a long time ago and forgot to submit, but I might as well. I'll submit what other pieces of this story I have, and I apologize if it's so weird/badly written that you're offended, but you'll be fine, I'm sure


	2. Chapter 2

Latito

Chapter Two

Cloud sighed heavily as he turned against the wall and watched the tall man in the red suit throw Xan over his shoulders, "She really can't take care of herself." He turned back around and watched the man walk further into the dark alley, and pondered if he could ignore this happening, or if he would have to save her. "God, if Tifa or Aeris were here they'd both tell me I'm just _horrible_ for even thinking about it." His voice went high pitched as he uttered the word 'horrible'. Then his expression turned sour as he thought about his two friends from the past.

One year ago…

"_Cloud?" Tifa edged herself close to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He smiled and looked at her._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is it…" she kissed him gently on the chin, "too soon to say…I love you?" she whispered those three words to highlight how vulnerable they made her feel._

_Tifa looked up at him hopefully for a moment, then down at his chest in fear. She could hear his heart beat racing, and she couldn't decide if it was a good sign or not. Almost five minutes passed and she finally stood._

_"I get it. You're not over Aeris; I should've known that you'd fall for the damsel in distress. God I'm dumb! Why did I think you…oh forget it." She threw her clothes on as Cloud watched dumbfounded, then she turned as she opened the door, the anger completely off her face. "Cloud…move on, I'm not saying forget her, just move on. She wouldn't want you moping around like this…you know that. I don't hate you…ok?"_

_Cloud shook his head and stared at the empty spot next to him. "No…it's not that. It's not her…"_

_Tifa sighed as she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She couldn't believe she had any hope at all, she should've known no guy ever prefers the strong one…_

_Two hours later…_

_Tifa served herself some gross looking Mac-n-cheese, and sighed heavily as she sat down. She was halfway through her food when someone began beating on the door. She squinted her eyes and put her gloves on, preparing for a fight._

_As she opened the door she was completely shocked as Cloud ran her against a wall kissing her. He backed away for a moment and looked in her eyes. She felt her eyes watering up and her stomach twist, "What are you doing?"_

_"Well…I love you." Tifa shook her head, and in a moment of confusion, hit him in the stomach. "Damn! Not what I was expecting."_

_Tifa gasped and put her hand on his stomach, "I'm sorry, me either!" she helped him over to a chair and pulled it out for him._

_He smiled up at her and she felt her face turn red, "About Aeris…I did care about her. I did think that I loved her, but once I had more time to myself, and even with just these two hours…I was thinking, weird I know, and I realized…"_

_The brown haired beauty turned to face him as he abruptly stopped mid sentence, "What did you realize?"_

_"She didn't even love me. She loved that one guy…her old boyfriend who was a Soldier."_

_"Zack?"_

_"Yeah…he was a good guy…not so sure if he was a good boyfriend, but a good guy." Tifa laughed a little and looked at him expecting more._

_"Is that it? You're here because you realized SHE didn't love YOU?" suddenly the knot in her stomach twisted in the other direction._

_"No, no. I realized that she and I both loved other people, while thinking we loved each other. It just seemed right, she WAS the damsel in distress, and I somehow ended up being put in the hero spot. But then, when it was all said and done, you were the one I wanted to see. I wasn't wanting her back because I wanted to kiss her, but because I wanted to hug her. Do you get that?"_

_Her eyes squinted again and she nodded and shook her head. "I think so."_

_"In the end, I wanted to get out of the lifestream and make sure you were alive. Then, remember when you were almost executed?" Tifa nodded, "I could've killed everyone. I couldn't stand the idea of being without you, it was too much. I was so worried, and then I just wanted to hold you. But hell, I wouldn't even admit that to myself till just now. I was always so wrapped up in my own pain, like you said, that I never allowed myself to know what was going on inside me."_

_Tifa was crying by the time he stopped speaking again, she rubbed her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, it just seems too good to be true!" he suddenly stood and wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed with relief._

_"Maybe, but it is true. I know this isn't like me…"_

_"Mmhmm…" she mumbled, nuzzling her head in the nook of his neck._

_"Tifa…" Cloud backed away and pulled a small box out of his pocket, "I know I'm not perfect, and sometimes I might even have weird mood swings…but…will you marry me?"_

_The female fighter's jaw dropped and she nearly fainted, then she tilted her head to his and muttered, "God yes."_


End file.
